Civilizaciones Milenarias
by Artifex Act
Summary: China es un imperio próspero, protegido por los legendarios maestros de kung fu desde tiempos inmemorables. Cuando un enemigo misterioso aparece, los guerreros del Palacio de Jade deberán aliarse con un enigmático nuevo maestro de una tierra lejana, de una civilización distinta, milenaria.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Todo el consejo de maestros estaba reunido, una gran mesa redonda en la que estaban sentados en sillas de madera de bambú, al centro del Gran Salón; en él estaba plasmado un Ying y un Yang, eran trece maestros en total. El salón era grande, dos filas de seis pilares de porcelana con adornos de troncos de cerezo, los cuales sostenían la estructura arquitectónica. Estaba hecha por un auténtico artista, los techos eran altos de unos cincuenta metros, estaban pintados varios murales alrededor de las cuatro paredes; en el del extremo derecho de donde estaba ubicada la mesa estaba plasmado un dragón reverenciándose ante un maestro de Wu shu, que era un leopardo del norte de China. En el que estaba ubicado atrás del Maestro Rhino Volador se contemplaba un gran paisaje de lo que fue antes un Valle; el Valle de la concentración, en la cima de una montaña estaba un buey en posición de loto, meditando. El que estaba a la izquierda una gran cascada, en él se observaba una grulla con las alas totalmente abiertas y con la pata derecha levantada mientras sostenía su peso con la pata izquierda. Y el último, el más significativo; el maestro Oogway levitando mientras a su alrededor flotan hojas de muchos árboles.

-Bien, es hora de iniciar la sesión-habló un lobo que tenía a lo mucho cincuenta años de edad-, la razón por la que hemos convocado a esta reunión al máximo maestro, el maestro Oogway-el maestro sonrió, le parecía un poco divertido la forma tan elegante de dirigirse a él-, es que hay que tratar un problema que ocurrió en el _Valle del Olvido-_ todos volteaban a verse confundidos por la mención.

Tomó uno de los cuatro pergaminos que estaban en la mesa justo en su lugar, lo abrió y leyó:

 _Todos los habitantes del Valle del olvido lamentamos el lamentable hecho del asesinato del maestro Wah y la maestra Ying._

El maestro Rhino se levantó ante la mención de la muerte de los maestros, el maestro Oogway estaba muy sereno para una noticia tan trágica.

-¿Cómo demonios pasó eso Chan?-preguntó exaltado el maestro Rhino.

-Fue una emboscada-terminó por aclarar el maestro cuando examinó más de cerca el pergamino.

-Pero el maestro Chan tenía un gran conocimiento acerca de descubrir el escondite de sus enemigos y la maestra Ying no debía estar ahí-mencionó otro de los maestros.

-Ellos lograron interceptar la ubicación de la maestra y la capturaron para después usarla cómo rehén al igual que su hijo… Así fue cómo lograron acabar con el maestro-habló una oveja que estaba sentado justo al lado izquierdo del maestro Rhino.

-Entonces la razón de esta reunión es precisamente ese, hacer una ley que prohíba los romances entre los maestros para evitar otra situación cómo esta-continuó el maestro Chan.

Todos se voltearon a ver entre sí, la mayoría de ellos tenían familia, hasta el maestro Chan, pero debían aceptar que era lo mejor de que después de ellos ya los maestros no tuvieran relación amorosa con nadie.

-No creo que sea lo indicado, es una decisión muy radical que puede desencadenar algo pero en un futuro-habló esta vez el maestro Rhino.

-Pero habremos de comprender que pueden ser vulnerables ante cualquier amenaza cómo esta-defendió el maestro Chan.

-Usted maestro Oogway-habló un lince que estaba sentado en el lado izquierdo justo en el lado este del círculo-, ¿qué dice?

-Yo no puedo hablar por todos los maestros, mi decisión no puede decidir la vida de los demás, pues cada quién es diferente, pero, bueno, yo estoy en contra de esa ley-dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-Bueno, ¿quién más está en contra?-sólo el maestro Rhino levanto la mano-, bien, dos de trece-extendió el pergamino y firmó, luego lo pasó a cada maestro para que pusiera la firma aceptando dicha ley.

Recogió todos los pergaminos, la reunión había terminado, todos se levantaron.

-Casi se me olvidaba, quien desobedezca la ley será relegado de su cargo cómo maestro y defensor de China. Ahora todos estaban más que sorprendidos, eso era un castigo muy radical, pero habían firmado, ya no había vuelta atrás sobre ese documento.

-Chan-habló el maestro Oogway, todos voltearon a verlo-, ¿qué pasó con el hijo de Wah?

-No se sabe, desapareció antes del asesinato del maestro, así que su paradero es un misterio sino es que también haya muerto-Oogway le dio la espalda para retirarse y regresar al Valle de la Paz.

* * *

 **Aquí trato de explicar el porque Po y Tigresa debieron ocultar su relación, y aunque la mención de esa ley se hace solamente en la serie de televisión es un punto interesante que a mi parecer deberían tomar los productores de Dreamworks en próximas entregas, pero sólo es mi opinión. Se que es corto, pero no pude sacar más de mi cabeza para dar un buen comienzo al fic, pero al menos lo hice con paciencia y ésmero.**

 **Bueno debo aclarar que el poema que leyeron en el anterior fanfics es de autoria propia, no es sacado de otro lado.**

 **Bueno, si no has leído el fic "Secreto", te invito a que lo leas para que entiendas este... trataré de actualizar más rápido el capítulo 1, pero mi cabeza sabrá cuando escribirlo... espero dejen sus reviews, hasta la próxima se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, he vuelto después de semanas de no actualizar, me disculpo de antemano, pero no es que yo no quisiera escribir, sino que intentaba idear la descripción del ambiente y estuve viendo algunas imágenes de la pelicula y leyendo otros fanfics para ver como ellos describían los ambientes, eso me sirvió de inspiración, entonces luego agregue detalles que espero les gusten.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un largo caminar  
**

El sol comenzaba a salir, amenazaba con dar inicio un nuevo día, los árboles comenzaban a iluminarse, los rayos poco a poco daban muestra de vida, el gong sonaría en unos momentos. Estaban a las afueras del Valle, revisaban sus mochilas, todo esto con la precaución de que no se les olvidara algo importante, llevaban todo lo esencial para el tiempo que se quedarían en el _Valle de Wing Chun_ ; ropa provisional para un mes, que constaba de tres cambios máximo, diez kilos de comida para el viaje, ollas y cubiertos para servir ahí, todo estaba fríamente calculado para su viaje, se colgó su mochila y esperó pacientemente a su compañera y amante.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó al ver cómo ella terminaba por guardar unas cosas en su mochila.

-Sí –se acomodó su mochila, entonces comenzaron su andanza. La luz del sol terminó por dar inició a un nuevo día, las aves comenzaron a volar, los campesinos comenzaban su jornada sembrando y cortando los frutos de meses de dedicación y cuidado de las plantas, de vez en cuando alguno que otro los saludaba y les deseaba un buen viaje, ellos correspondían ese afecto con una sonrisa y un ademán despidiéndose.

Él recordaba las palabras de su padre el día anterior, justo después de que los cuatro se fueran del restaurante.

 _-Po –habló mientras cortaba más vegetales para la sopa humeante –yo creo que deberías, mientras estás en aquel valle, de alguna manera, arreglar las cosas con Tigresa-él sonrío en sus adentros, su padre se preocupaba porque "arreglara su relación con Tigresa", la realidad no podía ser más diferente, pero debía fingir mientras encontraban una solución a ello._

 _-Sí papá, haré lo posible por arreglar las diferencias con ella-terminó de lavar los platos, se despidió de su padre y regresó al Palacio._

Él solo pensaba en una cosa: en los momentos que pasaría con su amada Tigresa, y una manera de reunir al _Consejo de maestros_ y abolir esa ley que ha prevalecido por más de cuarenta años. Pero fuera de eso lo que más quería era demostrarle todo su amor a ella; la razón de existir, la inspiración que lo empuja a mejorar día con día, era su musa*.

1

Habían avanzado treinta kilómetros sin detenerse, aunque Po no quisiera aceptarlo, se estaba cansando, fue cuando por fin decidieron detenerse a almorzar, ya era medio día y los estómagos de ambos rugían, miraron a su alrededor buscando un lugar idóneo para poder descansar y recargar energía para retomar su caminar; estaban prácticamente en medio de varias montañas, las frondosas alfombras verdes de bosque que se podían percibir a su alrededor eran una pequeña muestra del paraíso en el que se encontraban. Después de unos momentos el objetivo se mostraba: un hermoso árbol de cerezo que estaba encima de un pequeño monte a unos cincuenta metros de ellos, su brillante follaje plateado cual perlas recién sacadas del mar producía una hipnosis casi imperceptible por la contemplación. Subieron al lugar, no tardaron mucho en llegar, Po acomodó una sábana de seda para que colocaran los alimentos ahí. Tigresa sacó una tetera, dos tazas y una caja llena de dumplings, mientras que Po sacaba un recipiente que estaba repleto de fideos y tenía dos cucharas dentro.

Comenzaron a comer mientras sentían cómo el viento giraba en torno a ellos, a su alrededor contemplaban mucho mejor la gran alfombra verde que cubría la densidad del bosque, las montañas daban muestra de su magnificencia, los ríos circundantes proyectaban los brillos que eran producto del reflejo de los rayos del sol. Las nubes seguían el recorrido que las corrientes del viento les indicaban, a veces cubrían el sol y se tapizaba toda una sombra alrededor de veinte kilómetros.

Ese lugar parecía muy pacífico, muy relajante, parecía ser que la elección de detenerse ahí fue buena.

Ninguno se dirigía la palabra, no era raro, tenía su motivo, era la primera vez que estaban solos sin nadie alrededor, sin nadie que pueda descubrirlos, ¿cómo se comportarían en esos momentos?, ellos tendrían que resolver como.

-Tigresa –habló Po para intentar romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado en la atmósfera.

-Si amor –le gustaba cuando se expresaba así de él, dejando a un lado el tener que fingir que ya no eran nada en el Valle.

-Me contaron que la ley de la prohibición de los matrimonios entre los maestros, fue implementada después de un accidente que los habitantes del _Valle del Olvido_ experimentaron –el tema no era una buena elección a su parecer, pero su inconsciente lo sacó a la luz.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –seguía viendo al horizonte, estaba encantada con la belleza que estaba frente a ella.

-Lo que ocurrió fue el asesinato de dos maestros, era un matrimonio, tenían un hijo, unos bandidos les tendieron una emboscada al maestro, capturaron a la maestra y la usaron como rehén, lo obligaron a rendirse, y cuando lo hizo, los asesinaron a ambos cortándoles la cabeza y enterrándolos en una fosa que nunca se encontró el paradero, del hijo no se supo nada, desapareció, posiblemente haya muerto –ella agachó la cabeza, no era una buena idea pensar en eso en esos momentos, quizás era un poco imprudente de parte de Po, pero era bueno analizarlo-, ¿crees que eso pudiera pasarnos?

-No –respondió cortante, de un momento a otro su expresión se volvió fría –, vámonos que a este paso no llegaremos-se levantó, metió el mantel junto con los cubiertos a la mochila, la colgó sobre su espalda y esperó a que Po se levantará, él así lo hizo y también se colgó la otra mochila y retomaron la andanza.

Po no podía procesar lo que había pasado, ¿cómo de un momento a otro su personalidad cambió?, no sabía, pero no era el momento de averiguarlo, después de todo el cometió la imprudencia de mencionar ese incidente.

2

Durante todo el trayecto del día recorrieron montañas, bosques, lagos, aldeas y uno que otro puerto de comercio. Había sido muy interesante y divertido. Pero el sol amenazaba con ocultarse, el amanecer comenzaría en unos momentos, debían buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

Después de tres kilómetros, con los últimos suspiros del sol, encontraron un lugar oculto por enormes árboles, era un gran bosque, se detuvieron, dejaron sus cosas bajo el tronco de uno de los árboles. Po comenzó a cortar unas cuantas ramas para poder encender una fogata.

-Iré a buscar un río para poder beber, cuando lo encuentre regreso –Po asintió sonriéndole, ella correspondió esa muestra de cariño y fue en busca del agua.

3

La noche cayó, la enorme luna iluminaba todo el gran bosque, las estrellas se paseaban acompañándola en su vigilia. Estaba llena, ideal para que cualquier poeta loco pudiera inspirarse y crear, pero también era el tiempo en el cual los asaltantes estaban preparados para quitarles su mercancía a comerciantes que con esperanzaba buscaban ganarse el pan de cada día.

Saltaban entre las copas de los árboles, sólo se podían percibir las siluetas oscuras de cuatro sujetos encapuchados, eran rápidos, muy rápidos, estaban formados en fila "v", el que parecía ser el líder estaba al frente.

Rápidamente se paró en seco, los demás también lo hicieron; debido a la luz de la luna podían apreciarse mejor sus siluetas, pero no se distinguía que especie eran, dos de ellos estaban de la misma altura; eran estatura media, estaban al final, el que estaba justo detrás del líder era un poco más bajo que ellos, pero por unos cinco centímetros, y el líder, que era el más alto de todos. El viento comenzaba a soplar un poco fuerte, las capas comenzaban a ondear, traían puesto máscaras de hierro con forma de la cara de dragones, cada uno portaba un Yang Li Dao* y una que otra arma diferente cada quien, colgando al lado derecho de la cintura, vestían Qi Zheng* negros sin detalle alguno.

-¿Por qué te detuviste Sibak? –preguntó el bajo del grupo.

El líder no respondía, estaba dándoles la espalda, parecía ido, sólo miraba el horizonte, cómo buscando algo, los de atrás se miraban entre sí y después veían al líder.

-Silencio –ordenó casi susurrando para evitar ser descubierto.

-¡Qué pasa! –gritó desesperado por respuestas, Sibak lo golpeó directo en el abdomen doblándolo debido al dolor, se dificultaba respirar –¿por qué hiciste eso? –Sibak lo miró de frente con una mirada penetrante.

-Observa lo que está allá –señaló hacia el frente; se alcanzaba apreciar el humo de una fogata –nuestra misión es interceptar a los enviados para proteger el _Valle de Wing Chun_ , entonces, ¿no se te hace curioso que esa fogata esté justo en el rumbo que debes tomar para llegar allá?

Los de atrás seguían sin pronunciar una sola palabra solo escuchaban, como si de mudos se tratasen.

-Que el jefe te allá nombrado líder de la operación no significa que puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana –dijo recuperando el aliento levemente-, pero vamos.

Y siguieron saltando entre las copas de los árboles para llegar hacia donde la fogata se encontraba.

4

Las llamas hervían el agua, el vapor que salía de la olla daba calor al ambiente, estaba recalentado los fideos, de vez en cuando miraba el camino por donde Tigresa fue en busca de agua, la noche cayó y ella aún no llegaba.

Ya se había tardado mucho, comenzaba a preocuparse, la situación era un poco risible, ¿preocupado por la maestra Tigresa?, la maestra más fuerte del Palacio de Jade, la maestra que no había podido evadir en la cárcel de Gongmen, aquella que le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su corazón, la tigresa radical, calculadora y feroz. Estaba exagerando, él lo sabía bien, pero no se hacía daño con ir a buscarla y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Recorrió diez kilómetros sin dar a ningún lugar, estaba agotado y hambriento, otra vez dejó que sus emociones dejarán que tomaran las decisiones antes que su sentido común, se recargó sobre un tronco de bambú y suspiró, miró hacia el cielo, algo pretendía con eso, pero ni siquiera él sabía que, se levantó y siguió en busca de Tigresa. De pronto a unos cinco metros comenzó a escuchar el sonido de una cascada al chocar contra el suelo, corrió a una velocidad sorprendente, quizás nunca antes vista.

Cuando el sonido de aquella cascada se hizo más rimbombante por estar más cerca del lugar, al frente suyo una barrera de hojas verdes, con sus manos abrió la pared frondosa y entró ahí; una gran cascada caía suavemente e impactaba contra el suelo dejando agua estancada y con ella fluía un río, la luna se reflejaba en el agua que ondulaba debido al continuo movimiento. Pero lo que lo dejó más hipnotizado fue los movimientos que ella realizaba con una paciencia y tranquilidad sorprendentes, su hermosa silueta desnuda se dibujaba bajo esa cascada, a la distancia que él se encontraba no se distinguía más, pero era más que suficiente para no dejar de mirarla.

Ella terminó la _forma de la grulla_ , todo el tiempo mantuvo los ojos cerrados para poder dejar que la energía fluyera con más libertad, junto sus palmas justo a la altura del pecho y se reverenció, así demostrando el respeto hacia la madre naturaleza. Los abrió, aún mantenía su relajación, miró a frente, entonces el rubor y la vergüenza se hicieron presentes, intentó ocultarse atrás de la cascada, pero era inútil, todavía se transparentaba enseñando sus atributos al mundo.

Po al darse cuenta de esto se tapó los ojos, le dio la espalda, estaba igual de rojo por la pena, pero en él se notaba más debido a su pelaje blanco.

-Perdón –intentó disculparse por haberla observado mientras practicaba la forma desnuda, Tigresa salió del estanque y comenzó a vestirse –pero es que al principio no te distinguías, pero conforme me acerqué te vi –con las excusas esperaba que la reprimenda fuera menos severa.

-Ya puedes voltearte –él dudó un poco, pero despacio giró hasta quedar frente a ella, agachó la cabeza, apenado –la próxima vez avísame.

-Perdón –de nueva cuenta se disculpó.

-Para así saber si te invito a que entres –eso hizo que la mirara escéptico por el comentario, ella sonrió torpemente queriendo expresar una sonrisa seductora –bueno regresemos –antes de que siquiera diera un paso Po la detuvo y la hizo de nueva cuenta que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿La invitación sigue en pie? –sonrió un poco ladino pero igual nervioso, se besaron con pasión, podían ser adultos y unos maestros de wu shu consumados, pero en cuestiones de relaciones era unos niños, no sabían cómo actuar, ni cómo comportarse, ni siquiera que debían decir o hablar.

5

El olor de esa olla era delicioso, y aunado al hambre que tenían parecía un manjar cocinado por los dioses, estaban inspeccionando todo el lugar, desde las mochilas donde guardaban la olla y los cubiertos, hasta donde guardaban las provisiones.

-Yo creo que deberíamos primero comer y después seguir buscando –comentó uno de los secuaces de estatura media.

-No, sigan trabajando, tenemos que encontrar alguna pista que nos lleve a ellos –ordenó el líder, de la nada su estómago rugió, los dos lo miraron cómplices –bueno, está bien, comamos y después seguimos.

Se sentaron alrededor de la olla, abrieron la tapa y con el cucharon comenzaron a servir en los platos que estaban en las mochilas.

-¿Lateef te sirvo un plato? –le habló al más bajo, pero no contestó –¿Lateef? –él ya no se encontraba ahí –¿a dónde se habrá ido?

Corría lo más rápido que podía, había dado con el rastro debido a la esencia de la Shen Keng* dorada que estaba guardada en una mochila oculta entre los troncos de los árboles, no tardaría en llegar a ellos.

6

Estaba muy nervioso, ni siquiera podía disimularlo, pero de alguna manera se sentía bien, el calor de la persona más importante para él, no dejaban de besarse ni se soltaban, parecía que dependían de eso para vivir, el agua les llegaba al abdomen, era relajante.

-Te amo –dijo Po entrecortado ligeramente el beso.

-Yo también –sonrió, le acaricio la mejilla ocasionando que ronroneara y se sonrojara, rio un poco ante eso, se veía tan tierna, pocas veces mostraba ese lado de niña inocente, pero cuando lo hacía era único y especial.

La expresión de Tigresa cambió de relajación y tranquilidad a una de alerta y preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Po un poco preocupado por el cambio repentino de humor.

-Debemos cambiarnos rápido –salió del agua con una rapidez excepcional, se sacudió para secarse y después se vistió.

-¿Por qué? –seguía sin entender, y eso le molestaba un poco.

-Alguien se acerca –Po se alarmó y en cuanto menos lo pensó ya estaba vistiéndose, Tigresa lo tomó del brazo y se ocultaron tras una gran roca que estaba a unos metros suyos.

Había llegado hasta donde el hedor desaparecía, se encontraba en medio de un estanque con una gran y hermosa cascada, observaba para todos lados tratando de buscar una pista que le indicara donde estaban, entonces vio unas gotas que marcaban un pequeño recorrido fuera del estanque pero justo terminaba donde él se encontraba, miró a su derecha una gran roca, era imponente.

Una gota resbaló del pelaje de Po cayendo y explotando contra el suelo. Sacó su mayal* y golpeó la gran roca partiéndola en tres, pero cuando la roca cedió dejó entre ver que no había nada. Siguió observando, atrás de uno de los cientos de troncos de árboles se ocultaban Tigresa y Po.

Tigresa con ademanes le indicaba a Po su plan; en cuanto contará tres saltarían haciendo que él lance ataques con su mayal, los esquivan y entonces ella interceptara el arma golpeando su muñeca ocasionando que la suelte y así pudieran noquearlo.

Contó tres y salieron de su escondite que estaba a espaldas de él, se volteó velozmente y lanzó su mayal, Po desvió el arma y Tigresa cayó en picada a unos centímetros de él y dio una palmada directo a la muñeca ocasionando que por el dolor soltara el arma, entonces ella retrocedió y se colocó a la distancia de Po.

-Veo que lo prejuzgue, son más fuertes de lo que imaginaba –ellos no dejaban de estar en guardia –entonces habrá que ponernos serios –se quitó su Yang Li Dao y la aventó lejos para evitar agarrarla, se quitó la capa y la arrojó no importa donde cayera.

En menos de un segundo se impulsó hacia adelante levantando con ambos brazos el cuerpo completo dando una vuelta lateral con la intención de conectar una patada en la nuca de Po, Po levantó ambos brazos entre cruzando las muñecas, adelantando la pierna derecha sosteniendo su peso en la izquierda en postura del felino cubriendo el golpe, sin perder tiempo giró sus muñecas aferrando el pie, abriendo los brazos y levantando la rodilla derecha golpeando directo su abdomen quedando en la postura de la grulla del norte, enraizando el pie izquierdo para sostenerse. Retrocedió al instante antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, esta vez lo pensó mejor, giró ayudado con sus brazos y los talones para luego desde el suelo dar una patada giratoria con el talón directo a la mandíbula, esta vez Po no pudo cubrirse recibiendo el impacto. Estaba en un caos, no distinguía nada, Lateef se apoyó sobre su brazo izquierdo impulsando sus piernas para dar una patada doble con las plantas mandándolo a volar a cuatro metros de largo estrellándose contra dos troncos rompiéndolos.

Volteó a su izquierda recibiendo una patada voladora de la maestra Tigresa haciéndolo retroceder cinco metros pero deteniéndose para evitar chocar contra los troncos o las rocas, tenía ventaja al usar la máscara, observo detenidamente a la felina; estaba en la postura del jinete con el brazo derecho extendido y la garra abierta y el brazo izquierdo a la altura del coxis con la garra cerrada. Corrió hacia ella y estando a un metro saltó haciendo una voltereta queriendo impactar su talón derecho en la parte superior del cráneo, ella se hizo a un lado y colocándose en la postura de arco y flecha hizo el "golpe de fuego" directo al abdomen rompiendo su postura y haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo en posición fetal.

Comenzó a levantarse de nueva cuenta, aún le dolía, parecía como si un fuego artificial le hubiera explotado en el intestino, la máscara podía taparle la cara, pero sus ojos proyectaban furia y deseos de destrozarla.

-Puta –dijo en tono casi susurrante, Tigresa rodó los ojos ignorando el comentario, pues no se iba a rebajar a su nivel.

-Te sigo esperando a que ataques de verdad –Lateef apretó los puños y corrió lanzando una patada voladora que fue fácilmente esquivada por Tigresa, cayendo de pie pero dándole la espalda a ella, aprovechando esa distracción lanzando un golpe con la palma izquierda, pero Lateef giró sobre su propio eje conectando la patada con el talón directo a la nuca haciendo que perdiera su equilibrio.

Con esa ventaja giró hacia atrás sobre sí mismo golpeando su mandíbula con el empeine, mareada dio un golpe con su palma derecha, pero entonces él la ganchó con sus piernas haciendo una voltereta proyectándola contra el suelo para así lograr hacer una llave de sumisión, con sus pies cómo si de una palanca se tratase.

-Te romperé tu brazo para que ya no puedas volver a pelear –Tigresa no sabía cómo zafarse de esa técnica, pero sin siquiera darse cuenta, Po saltó impactando su puño en su diafragma haciendo que la soltara y que el perdiera el aire y se sofocara.

Estando boca abajo debido al dolor, levantó la cabeza y silbó haciendo que el viento impulsara el sonido que se expandía por todo el bosque, Tigresa le dio una palmada directo a la nuca noqueándolo.

-Vámonos.

-¿Y las cosas? –preguntó Po de manera algo tonta, estaba un poco mareado, pero aun así estaba consciente.

-Déjalas ahí, veremos cómo sobrevivir después –Po la cargó en sus brazos y huyeron del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno, sólo dejando al extraño encapuchado en el suelo.

Los demás llegaron al lugar lo más rápido que pudieron, encontrándose nomás con su compañero herido e inconsciente, sus armas al igual que su capa estaban regadas por doquier, algunos troncos de los árboles estaban rotos, había sido una pelea dura.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-No lo sé, pero por lo menos tenemos la información que necesitamos –el líder recogió a su compañero y lo cargo en sus hombros, mientras los otros dos recogían sus pertenencias y se iban hacia donde él les indicaba.

* * *

*Inspiración que siente el artista y que estimula o favorece la creación o la composición de obras de arte; esta inspiración suele representarse personificada.

*Sable de hoja ganso, o sable cuello de ganso.

*Traje tradicional de entrenamiento.

*Camisa tradicional que usan los maestros de Wu shu.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, creánme que no quisiera tardarme tanto en publicar, pero querer hacer un buen escrito para ustedes es lo que hace que me tarde para así lograr crear el ambiente y se sientan identificados con los personajes, y cómo su opinión es muy importante para mí, los invito a que dejen sus reviews, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos hasta la próxima. Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
